


A Friend in Me

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, having a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Spock discovers his first friend.





	A Friend in Me

He is to help you be responsible, Spock was told. He looked down at the large sleeping rug that was I-Chaya wondering how that would be possible.

Still Spock rose from his bed early everyday and filled I-Chaya’s food and water dish before getting his own breakfast. Mother and father had placed their trust in him to take care of I-Chaya, and he would make them proud. No, no not proud Spock scolded himself, pride was an emotion and Vulcans did not feel. He would show that they had made a proper choice in giving him such a task. Yes, he would do that. 

When his homework was complete he would brush I-Chaya’s fur and scratch him behind his ears. Sometimes, so long as I-Chaya promised to stay off when he was not there, Spock even let the large animal sleep awkwardly at the end of his bed. 

***

Spock approached his home with his head hung low, a message from his teacher written glaringly on his PADD that was clutched tightly in his hand. A note about his behaviour in response to the taunts from other children that didn’t merit it. Spock didn’t understand. If it was so important that he remain in control why did it not matter that they hadn’t?!

Spock kicked the dirt and slid down against the side of his house. Not ready to go inside and face more disapproval.

He had been on the ground for 2.46 minutes when brown fur invaded his vision as I-Chaya came up and nuzzled him. 

“No, I-Chaya, I want to be alone!”

I-Chaya didn’t leave, but instead cuddled closer to him.

“I told you to go away!” 

Still I-Chaya stayed, moving closer still, and Spock at last gave in. Wrapping his arms around his pet Spock hugged him. He let his fur gather the tears born of frustration and hurt so no one would ever know. Through it all I-Chaya stayed firm and supportive in his lap and after some time fell asleep. 

Spock rubbed his eyes dry and scratched I-Chaya behind the ears. Responsible or not Spock knew he had something very valuable in I-Chaya. He had his first friend. 

The End


End file.
